the_wonderful_101fandomcom-20200216-history
Luka Alan Smithee
Luka Alan Smithee was a recurring character in The Wonderful 101. He played a major role in the game's story and encountered the Wonderful Ones multiple times as the game progressed. Personality and traits Luka was a young Blossom City Elementary School student. Attending Wonder-Red (Will Wedgewood)'s homeroom, Luka was always fighting, playing and ignoring his studies, making himself a constant trouble for Will. He was a bully, second to none in mischief and a problematic child that stumped every teacher in the school. His mother was Professor Margarita, the scientist responsible for devising the force fields protecting Earth. When she gave her life to serve as the artificial intelligence, Mother Platinum to support it, Luka wrongly assumed that her death was from an accident and held the CENTINELS and the Wonderful Ones responsible for it. Although he initially tagged along with them for a while, his thirst for revenge led him to betray the Wonderful Ones to the GEATHJERK by sabotaging the Margarita Field and it was only upon learning the truth about his mother's death that he realized the consequences of his selfishness and resolved to live up to the ideals that his mother died for. Eventually, he was inducted into the Wonderful Ones as a full member--Wonder-Goggles. Gameplay As Wonder-Goggles, his Unite Morph was Unite Goggles which allowed him to fire two laser beams from his goggles in a straight line which could be rotated to cover a wider range of effect. These lasers also had a piercing effect which allowed them to hit multiple enemies at once. Trivia * Luka's transformation sequence for Wonder-Goggles mimicked Wonder-Red's during the epilogue of the game. * He shared many similarities to Luka from the Bayonetta series. Both characters had the same first name and wore the same scarf and Luka from Bayonetta was led to believe that Bayonetta killed his father (when it was really the Angels that killed him) while Luka from The Wonderful 101 blamed The Wonderful 100 for the loss of his mother. Luka from The Wonderful 101 also wore a camera around his neck and his hobby was photography which was a reference to Luka from Bayonetta being a photographer and journalist. * Luka's middle name and surname, Alan Smithee, is the pseudonym used by movie directors to disassociate themselves from their work. * Luka was the only character to show his civilian profile card two times. * Luka was one of the only two characters known to achieve "B" rank (Displayed in his profile card in the epilogue), the other one being P-Star. * The name of his weapon, the Stingy Eye, may be a reference to an attack used by Dio Brando and other vampires from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, a laser-like beam fired from his eyeballs called "Space Ripper Stingy Eyes". Gallery Goggles.png|Wonder-Goggles after his transformation Wonder-Goggles.jpg Luka6.png|Luka with P-Star. Luka7.png|Wonder-Goggles calling out a Unite Morph. Luka15.png|Luka's surprise upon discovering Wonder-Red is Mr. Wedgewood. Luka8.png|Unimpressed Luka. Luka14.png|Luka cowering from Wonder-Jergingha. Luka_HQ_Model.jpg|Luka HQ Model Category:Characters Category:The Wonderful Ones